Who do you think you are Danna?
by VioletKnightly
Summary: This is a one-shot song fanfic to Christinia Perri's song Jar of Hearts. It is Yaoi and is Sasori x Deidara. LEMONS  Kinda ...maybe I dont know lol Kinda sad.. Dedicated to some people also :  Dont like SasoDei then dont read!


Hello all its me here again with a new story! After getting some really good reviews on two of my fanfics I decided to write this and deticate it to two people. This is a oneshot (Sadly) Um i do not own the song nor the characters. PLease R&R

Deticated( I know i spelt that wroung but oh well!) To:

** SweetScarlett97 and Sasunarufan101- Thanks so much for your reviews this is for you hope you like it!**

**All others Enjoy~**

_**No I can't take one more step towards you**_

Slowly Deidara walked around in the newly made crater in the ground, in the place of where just little under a hour ago there was a cave. He looked ahead and saw him. The body of his danna just floating there, bound to the wall. All around him was the reckage of a fight, a fight that his danna did not win.

_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

As he got closer to the body his own voice screamed at him in his head." _Why Un! Why didn't you stay with him you baka! Dannas dead because of you. Dannas...Dead un_" Now mearly a couple feet away from the body. Deidara looked up at his Danna. The messy red hair he had always loved cluching in his hands now hung losly around his face, the body that once held him close was nothing more then a empty puppet. But then again Sasori had always been a puppet, but now he was finally broken.

_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

A tear ran down Deidaras face as a painfull memory came back to him.

_In his and Sasoris shared room the only noise that could be heard was the bed creaking and the soft cries of a young blonde boy. On top of the boy was a larger and older redhead. In his eyes there was nothing but lust and anger. He pounded into the younger boy faster causing him to crie more. Deidara would have cried out long ago, hopeing that somone in the Akatsuki would finally here him. But no Sasori didnt want that, then there "fun" would be over. " Deidara-always remeber...your...mine...no matter what...you cannot live with out me...you cannot live with out your...Danna" Deidaras eyes widened as Sasori hit something inside him , and then his world went blank._

Deidara looked up at Sasori. He never thought his danna could break

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

Deidara walked over to Sasori wiith a clay scorpian in his hand" Don't worry Danna un...ill make sure you finally become true art." With that the clay sculpture jumped from his hand and crawled up Sasoris body.

_**I learned to live half alive**_

Once the scorpian had made a home of the empty whole where Sasoris heart contaier once lied, Deidara turned around and walked away.

_**And now you want me one more time**_

As he walked back to his large clay bird another memory entered his mind.

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running around leaving scars**_

_Deidara looked around the room and saw no sign of his Danna. He looked down at the brusies on his body, and the dried up body fluids and blood that had tainted him the night before. In the next room over Deidara could hear faint moaning. Even though the pain in his lower reigons told him to stay down, Deidara wrose from the bed and walked to the door. After opening it he looked around to make sure no one was there. Without making a sound, Deidara walked over to the slightly cracked door._

_Using the eye not covered by his long bangs, the young boy looked into his room. His eyes widened at what he saw. His Danna was over that bastered Itachi, doing the same actions that he had done to Deidara himself! Itachi was calling out Sasoris name in pleasure and Sasori gave him the same look he gave Deidara everytime he dominated him. Deidara covered his mouth and ran back into his room. As far as he knew Itachi and his partner Kisame where a couple what would happen when he found out..._

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_A week later screaming filled the base. Kunais where thrown along with other things. Kisame called Itachi a whore, and Itachi called him a unloving bastered. _

_Deidara sat in his room curled up on the bed. Across from him sat his Danna fixing a puppet. How could he be so cool about this? He destroyed a relationship, but then again he knew if Sasori wanted somthing he hated waiting for it. He just went and took it._

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_That night Itachi and Kisame both demanded knew partners. And Deidara swore when Sasori found out he cracked a small smile, proving that he got what he wanted yet again_.

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

Deidara continued to walk twords his bird, all around him layed Sasori's pieces of art. Deidara looked ahead tears still going down his face." See Danna your puppets are all broken, and with there master dead there no longer eternal un"

_**I hear your asking all around**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**But I have grown too strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_Deidara decided to hide from Sasori after the Itachi inccedint, but he didn't stay hidden for long. Sasori asked everyone where he was, and he knew how to get them to talk. So once Deidara was found Sasori gave him a lesson, about why he shouldnt hid from danna._

_**I learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

With each step Deidara got closer and closer to his ride out of here. Also each step brought back another memory about his Danna.

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running around leaving scars**_

_A month later it happened again, Deidara had awoken from a bad dream. Sasori, Hidan and him where the only ones in the Akatsuki that had not been sent on a mission. Deidara walked out of his room and headed into the kitchen. He heard Hidan swear the loudest swear he had ever heard since joining the Akatsuki. So he stopped and looked in the kitchen before he entered it. Hidan was bent over on the kitchen table coverred in blood. Sasori was over him, just like he had been the day Deidara had saw him with Itachi. Deidara turned around and ran back into his room and never did he notice his Dannas brown eyes on him as he left..._

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul **_

_Of course Kakuzu Hidans partner and bed buddie found out. And Deidara finally learned that neither of them where truely immortal. Because that night after the fight, as the Akatsuki burried two of there members, Deidara saw that smile on his Dannas face yet again. Meaning Sasori had once again won..._

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

_After the funeral, Sasori was over Deidara yet again trapping him in a bruseing kiss. No matter how much Deidara begged god for Sasori not to do anything. He saw the look in his Dannas eyes for the 100th time__**. HE**__ wanted Deidara, and Sasori hated waiting for what he wanted._

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed**_

_**Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now your back**_

_**You don't get to get me back**_

Once Deidara finally got to his bird. He looked back at Sasori, his Danna. The man who he loved, no matter how many times Sasori took him by force.

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running around leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

The memories finally stopped as Deidara wraised his hands and made his signal."Looks like you won Danna. Even in death im still yours." Tears ran down Deidaras face as he tried calming his breath. His dream was comming true, he was turning Sasori into a true piece of art.

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**Don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

But even now in death Sasori was still with Deidara.

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running around leaving scars**_

Sasori was leaving with the biggest scar right were he wanted it, on Deidaras heart.

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

As Deidara got ready for the biggest masterpiece of his life, he laughed." I love you Danna un, And now i know why you did all those things." The look on his face was a mixture of sorrow and happiness" You knew that the more i saw you doing that, the more i would fight you off...and say no un. And that made the wait more fun huh. Un"

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

Deidara took one final breath and looked at Sasoris perfect body. The body that dominated him and controlled him." Goodbye Sasori no Danna"

_**Don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

" KATSU!" Deidara jumped on the bird as the explosion went off and his Dannas perfect body blew up into millions of beautiful pieces. As he flew back to the base he smiled a little , the same smile Sasori made 1000s of times before in Deidaras company,

_**Who do you think you are**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

" Rest in Peace Sasori no Danna un... I love you"

~Fin~


End file.
